


We're Alright

by triangulumkel



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Transcendence AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triangulumkel/pseuds/triangulumkel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel makes a new friend, and Dipper hopes this one will really stick around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Linden uses singular they/them pronouns, and I wasn't really sure how to write those. I don't want to mess up pronouns, so if you think I did something wrong, message me and I'll change it.

Dipper always felt bad at lunchtime. Sure, Mabel wasn't alone (he was there, after all), but as she chattered to him about her latest crush, the rest of the room would scoot away and look at her. It made him angry, so much that he wanted to r̠̠r̰̩r̤ ̼͇͔̥̹̜i̜ͅr͍ͅ ̦̭̜̥͚I̜̺͉ ̪̦p̙̱̠̺̩̝̹ ͎̥͇͔̮t̥̜͉͔̼̭̼h̠̪̣h̹̭͎̮̳̜e̳m͎̝̗̣ ̠̫̻L̳ ͖̲̟̹̪I̥̼̰̗̩̠ͅ ͔͙̭̖̼͓M̭̹ B̝͕ͅ ̩̲ ̪̹͍̻͚̩ ͈̗͉̼F ̺̯̥R̲̬̞͇͓̟̤ ͇̲̹͇̳̥͓O͉̲͖̖͎͉ ̼M̭͎͎̱ ̱͓ ̙͈͓̘̬̩L̯̖̖̗̻̝ͅI̳͔̹̮̣̬I̱͈̞̘̥̝I̜͙I̱̯i̫̻̖̫M̼̦̖̟͍M̙̫͕̭̼͙̘

but no, that would make Mabel sad.

So he stayed with her and tried to pretend nothing was wrong. Sometimes he caught her looking at him in a sort of lonely way, a very un-Mabel way, but she always noticed and flashed him a grin. Dipper wasn't buying it, but there wasn't a whole lot he could do besides keep her company.

Today was no different. Mabel's first two classes had been full of uncaring blues and one or two of those funny colors he didn't know yet, a few nearby purplies. This third class was a study hall, usually pretty green. Should be safe enough for him to pop out and see if his parents were still talking to the priests.

\---

Sure enough, they were. They'd been here nearly every day since the whole thing, and their visits became longer after Mabel explained the whole thing with Dipper. They thought neither twin knew, and Mabel didn't, but Dipper had known almost since they'd gone the first time. One of the weird new demon thingies.

In any case, it was concerning, and something he needed to keep an eye on. If only he could trust his parents. At the very least he'd like to be sure Mabel would be okay under their care.

Dipper sighed. For now there was nothing he could do.

\---

When he got back to the classroom, he almost had a heart attack. (Not like a real one, he didn't have a body, that... yeah, that was impossible. Probably.) Somehow, in the seven minutes and three seconds he'd been gone, the entire room had turned bright purple. Not the normal pinkish hue that tinged the people nearest Mabel. No. This was bad. Very bad. Bad color.

In a panic, he turned to Mabel, preparing himself for something out of a high school drama, like a fight, or trash on her desk, or something like that. What he saw instead was two kids chatting normally.

"Mabel? Is everything okay?" Dipper asked, a bit confused.

His twin turned to him, smiling more genuinely than she had in a while.

"Everything's great, bro-bro! This is Linden, you remember them? From like, third grade maybe? Okay, maybe not, but anyway, we were just talking about you!"

The kid sitting next to Mabel had dark skin smattered with freckles. Their hair was cut short, swept up into a little poof. It was a soft kind of hairdo, contrasted by their sharp face. Altogether they looked pretty dangerous for a kid barely in their teens. 

They looked around, then said a little sheepishly, "Hey, Dipper. I can't, uh, see you, so..."

Dipper looked on in amazement as Mabel continued talking to what was apparently her newest friend. The kid looked a little shell-shocked, and who could blame them? Mabel talked fast.

He floated a bit closer. "Uh, Mabel, can you tell them hi for me?"

"Sure, sure. Dipper says hi."

Dipper shook his head. He'd have to talk to Mabel about this kid later. She was obviously not in the mood for a Super Serious Sibling Meeting now.

While she and Linden talked, Dipper studied the kid. Had they been in this class all year? Honestly, he had no idea. He'd only recently learned to see past the feeling colors, let alone try to remember faces. He hadn't been good at that even when he'd been human.

Linden laughed at something Mabel said, and suddenly the dozens of freckles on their face stood out like little round sprinkles. He'd have to tell Mabel that later, she'd love the analogy.

Maybe they had gone to school together after all. The weird little swoopy poof in their hair seemed vaguely familiar. Then again, it could just be reminding him of Gideon... Geh, he had no idea.

This was pointless, and boring, as Dipper couldn't talk to the kid and Mabel wasn't paying attention to him. He'd have to talk to them later. Dipper settled in for a wait.

\---

For once, Mabel and Dipper had company at lunch. The rest of the room looked a little nervous at first, but relaxed once Mabel and Linden made it clear that they intended to talk to each other for the next twenty minutes. Dipper was glad his twin had someone else to talk to, but really, could she stop talking for just one minute? How else was he supposed to figure out what this kid wanted? Surely they didn't actually believe Mabel. Everyone here had made it clear that they thought Mabel was just crazy. No, they must have some ulterior motive, some sinister plan, and Dipper was going to find out what it was.

"Mabel!" he hissed. "Why is this kid being so friendly? Ask them!"

She turned on him. "Dipper, you can't just ask people that!"

"What'd he say?" Linden peered around her shoulder.

"It's nothing, he's just being rude."

"R-rude!" he spluttered. "I'm just looking out for you!"

"Well, maybe I don't need you looking out for me! For the first time all year, someone's talking to me, and this is how you react? Not everyone's out to get us, Dipper!"

The room had gone silent. Dipper groaned. Now that Mabel had started talking to thin air, this kid would abandon her just like everyone else. Why couldn't he do anything right?

"Uh... is everything alright?"

Mabel sighed and put her head on the table. "Dipper's just being all wonky and jealous."

"I̺̭̮͎ ̱a̢̤͎m̬͍̠̘̼ ̡̞̲n͕̪͍̹͇̪̟o͜t̤̪̙͢!̻"

"...I heard that," Linden whispered, looking a little scared. "Is that normal?"

"No, it's not," Mabel said. She sat up. "Bro-bro, it's cool. I'm not mad at you. Just calm down, alright?"

"Okay, I'm calm. Okay."

"Okay. Now we're gonna have a Super Serious Sibling Meeting, because obviously something is wrong here. You don't mind, Linden?"

Linden shook their head. "No, it's cool, you do whatever. I get it."

Mabel flashed them a grin. "Thanks. Alright, Dipper, you first."

"Okay, first of all, who is this kid? What do they want? And why? I don't trust them, Mabel. No one else here had been nice to you, so why are they?"

Mabel nodded. "Those are fair questions." She turned to Linden. "Sorry, Linden, but can you answer a few questions? Dipper just wants to make sure everything's safe and all."

"Yeah, it's alright. I mean, you guys had the whole demon thing happen, so like it makes sense for you to be a little cautious. What did you want to know?"

"Dipper wants to know basically why you believe me, I think. That right, bro-bro?"

"Mmmm yeah, basically."

"He says that's right."

Linden swallowed, then cleared their throat. "Well, uh, Dipper, my family's kind of, I don't know, witchy, I guess? I kind of grew up around magic and stuff. From what Mabel tells me, my hometown's a lot like Gravity Falls. I guess your story doesn't sound so far fetched compared to some of my cousins' adventures."

"Like what?"

"He wants to know what kind of adventures you're talking about."

"Well, there was that one time with the sparkly mushrooms that make good love potions." Linden's face grew warm, and with every word the colors around their head turned more orange. "One time a ghost, uh, had a crush on me. That was weird."

"Those seem pretty tame compared to becoming a demon."

Mabel laughed, then said to Linden, " He says your adventures sound like nothing compared to becoming a demon."

Linden's colors turned pumpkin orange.

"Uh, I guess, yeah."

"Anyway, does they really believe us? Couldn't they just be pretending to, I don't know, get you to go to church or something?"

Mabel sighed.

"What?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Nothing, nothing. He wants to be sure you really, truly, cross your heart and all that jazz believe us."

"I do, really!" they said, wounded tone spiking into their colors. "Look, I get that you had some real messed up stuff happen. You were at the Transcendence, right? I get it. But for real, I believe you. You can stop questioning me."

"Right, sorry, sorry," Dipper muttered.

"He says he's very sorry."

Now Linden looked uncomfortable again. "There was no need to apologize, man. It's cool."

Mabel clapped her hands together. "Right! We got that all sorted out, and now we're all done with being serious. We're all friends again, okay?"  
Linden nodded. Dipper hesitated, then he nodded too.

"Good."

\---

From then on, the twins had a new daily routine. Dipper woke Mabel up for school, and she got ready while he checked to see if their parents were home. Then they went to school and met up with Linden before heading to their classes. Dipper left after third period, as Mabel was safe so long as Linden was there. He had his own business to attend to, mainly testing out different new abilities far away from anyone he could hurt. Besides, it was really awkward to just float around after Mabel all day. Even more so now that she was always talking to Linden.

Dipper had to admit, he was a little jealous. It was understandable, wasn't it? He'd spent the last eight months unable to talk to anyone but his sister, and now she was spending all her time with someone else. And nope, he was not thinking about that little voice whispering that she was his, all h͇is̬, this new kid should ge͖͕̜̝͇̤t͎͙ ̟̙a̫ͅw̞̩͖͓a͓̼͔- not thinking about that. Not at all.

This was okay though. Mabel was happy. That was what was important.

\---

After a while, Dipper started to... actually like Linden? They wasn't a bad kid, so it was only reasonable to get along. Still, it'd be nice to be able to talk to them without having to have Mabel translate. Maybe they could even be friends...

No, that was probably impossible. Linden knew enough about demons to be wary of Dipper, even if Mabel said he was good. Just like their parents.

The more he thought about this, the more he realized how much Linden was putting up with for Mabel. Really, he should be grateful! He ought to do something for them.

When he mentioned this to Mabel, she laughed, then said, "I don't think they really want anything in return, but it's a good idea, bro-bro."

"So I shouldn't do anything for them?"

"Nah. Maybe we can try that summoning thing to make you solid, though. Then you guys can meet for realsies!"

Dipper thought about it for a minute. That might freak Linden out, but Mabel was grinning at him like this was her best idea since bedazzling the grappling hook. He couldn't say no to that.

He sighed. "Yeah, let's try that."

"Really?!" Mabel squealed. "Great, I'll call Linden!" She left to find her phone, grinning even wider. How was that even possible? Oh well.  
Mabel was Mabel.

\---

Two hours, three express Amazon orders (delivered by a strangely polite pixie), and one nervous breakdown later, everything was ready to go. All they needed was for Linden to show up.

That didn't stop Dipper from triple checking the circle and list of reagents. What if they had done something wrong? He knew they hadn't (omniscience, and, well, it was his circle, he knew how it was supposed to be made) but still. One could never be too safe.

"Dipdop."

"Hmm? Did you need something, Mabel?"

"Yeah, I need you to stop freaking out! You didn't even notice that I called you 'Dipdop'! And you hate that more than you hate your kitten sneezes."

Dipper took a deep breath. It was going to be okay. "Yeah, okay. It's good. And please don't call me Dipdop." Slowly, he set down his list.

Suddenly he heard laughter from behind him. He was about to panic, because their parents weren't coming back for another three hours and  
fifty-four seconds, and who else could get in, but it was just Linden, and they was supposed to be there. That was right, Mabel left the door open for them.

"I didn't know you had another nickname, 'Dipdop'," they said, grinning.

Dipper's face immediately turned bright red. "Shut it," he mumbled. He didn't need two people calling him that. Especially not now when he  
needed to build some demon cred.

"He's embaaaaarraaaaased," Mabel told Linden teasingly.

Linden laughed again, then crossed the floor to stand beside Mabel. "So this is a proper summoning circle, huh? I've seen a few amateur-ish ones before, but nothing like this."

"That's because of Dipper," Mabel told them, smiling. "He knows how his circle should look."

Dipper nodded, despite the fact that the person he was nodding to couldn't see him. He was still checking the circle. He had to admit, for her first time drawing a circle, Mabel had done an excellent job. The only way he could think of to improve it was a few minor things, like maybe some chalk instead of the glitter paint used, or regular candles instead of the pink ones Mabel had set out. He'd tell her that later. All-in-all though, it should work perfectly. He was just being what Mabel called 'nitpicky'.

Linden suddenly bent down for a closer look at the circle. "This symbol here, it's a pine tree?"

Mabel looked at Dipper, and he nodded. "Yeah, it is."

"He says it is, why?"

"Isn't that Alcor's symbol?" Linden asked concernedly.

"Did I forget to tell you?" Mabel said, laughing. "Dipper goes by 'Alcor' in most circles. He wanted a demon-y name, cuz a demon named Dipper is too funny to take seriously."

Maybe Mabel was laughing, but Linden sure wasn't. The blood was gone from their face, and their colors had gone purple alarmingly fast. "Wait, your brother is Alcor? I thought he was just a minor demon, or- or something! You didn't say that he was that demon!"

Now Mabel caught the mood. "Linden, it's okay, he's still the same guy. He just has a few new tricks, that's all!"

Linden shook her head as Mabel spoke, backing away from the circle. "A few new tricks? Mabel, your brother caused the Transcendence!"

"No, he didn't!" Mabel said desperately. "It was another demon- he's gone now, but he caused it-"

Linden shook their head again. "No, no, he lied to you or something, I don't know, but I don't want to be involved with Alcor!"

Dipper watched in horror as one of his sister's only friends started pulling away from her. This was bad, very bad, he didn't want Mabel alone  
again- How could he prove that he wasn't bad? Maybe- yeah, that could work-

With some effort, he pulled on some of that energy he had now, and shaped it, thinking about what he wanted to become. The process was painfully slow, and Linden was almost to the door, but there- it was done!

Blue light flared briefly from the ceiling, and Linden and Mabel stopped to watch. Fluffy little flakes began to drift downwards. Mabel smiled and caught one on her tongue, then looked shocked. "Are these... ice cream?" She turned and grinned at Dipper. "Bro, you made it snow ice cream? That's awesome!"

Linden clearly didn't share Mabel's opinion. They looked at the ceiling in horror as the ice cream fell lazily, spiraling towards them.

Slowly, they looked at Mabel spinning in the middle of the room and laughing, then back at the ceiling. Then their face started swelling.

"Mabel!" Dipper shouted as Linden started to sway. "Linden's falling, catch them!"

"What?" Mabel spun around, then gasped. She ran towards Linden, reaching them just in time to catch them. She knelt in the ice cream strewn  
throughout the room, cradling them in her arms. She looked up at Dipper. "What's wrong with them? What's happening?"

Dipper closed his eyes. He opened them, looking with that other, strange sight he had now, but no, he couldn't see anything, not even those scraps of past and future that usually hung around. He'd used everything up on the stupid snow. "I can't see anything! It's just all dark!" He let the other sight go, looking down at Mabel. She was crying now, and Linden was struggling to breathe. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't even call 911.

He looked around the room for something, anything to help, but they'd cleared out all the furniture to make room for the cir- The circle!

He drifted down to Mabel and shook her shoulder. "Mabel, the circle! You can make a deal with me so I can fix them!"

Mabel wiped her eyes on her sleeve, then set Linden down gently. She dashed over to the circle as soon as she had Linden settled. Mabel  
picked up the knife she'd left next to the circle, then hesitated before slashing a wide gash across her palm. She held it over the circle, hissing in pain as the blood slowly stretched down to touch the runes.

The blood made contact and suddenly there was this pull, this gut-wrenching tearing in Dipper's abdomen, and then he was in the circle. He waved a hand in the air, savoring the sensation of air against his skin, before pulling himself back to reality. Save Linden now, enjoy tangibility later.

Mabel was way ahead of him. She'd already run to the kitchen and grabbed the huge bag of Smile Dip she kept under the sink, and was standing in front of the circle again. With a determined look on her face, she thrust a hand into the circle, and no Dipper was not going to grab onto that hand and pull her in, no-

"This bag of Smile Dip in exchange for saving Linden!"

Oh gosh that was so vague, the things he could do with that, but this was his sister, and he would rather spend eternity in the Mindscape than screw her over like that, so when he reached for her hand, he knew exactly what he was doing. In spite of himself, he grinned. The blood drained from Mabel face because oh God that was a Bipper grin, but it was too late to go back now.

"D̥̝̳̲̘͈̑E̫͇̦̮͇͔̽̎ͩ̈ͬ̈́ͯA͈̼ͭ̈͊̈́̉ͪ̏̇Ḷ̞̪̀͌ͤ̚.͖̞ͮ̅"

Dipper grabbed the Smile Dip, then pulled it into the circle and shoved the entire thing down his throat, bag and all. He felt Mabel being sick nearby, because human throats were not made for that, but he had other things to worry about. He waited a moment, feeling the candy break down into tiny little atoms, and then into even smaller pieces of energy, and yep, that was enough. He broke the circle and laughed a little to himself as it flickered out. It'd been pretty good, but now it was gone! That was funny. Solid gold comedy!

"Dipper!"

Mabel was shouting at him.

"-help them, that was the deal! Come on-"

Dipper tuned the girl out after that. He knew what he was doing, thank you very much. He sighed, then floated down to the prone form on the other side of the room. Luckily they was still breathing, otherwise he'd have to suffer the backlash of not fulfilling the deal. That'd be a pain.

He put his hands on the kid's side, feeling the constricted airways and the halting breath. An allergic reaction? Well, that'd be easy to fix. Better get the kid out of the room, though, or they'd just get sick all over again. Humans and their mortality.

He picked them up and carried them out to the front lawn. Dipper set them on the grass and then breathed out, letting those little energy bursts flow through the kid and sooth the tissues and relax the muscles. He even added a little warmth, seeing as it was still cold. He could spare the energy, and heck, he was feeling generous! Besides, now they owed him a favor. Never hurt to have someone in your debt.

He turned to the girl standing in the doorway behind him. "Your friend'll be fine. They just had an allergic reaction." He left the kid on the ground and floated towards the client. "So, if that's all, I'll be leaving. Have fun, and keep the kid away from dairy products!"

He turned to leave, intending to enjoy his corporeality somewhere else, but a hand pulling at his sleeve stopped him. The girl was looking at him with a sad face to match her sad colors.

"Dipper, it's me. It's Mabel."

Mabel? Who... Mabel. That's right. His twin. His twin, who was wearing that heartbroken face because... of him? Dipper shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

Abruptly he remembered. That's right. It was his fault that Linden was lying on the grass and Mabel was crying. It was his fault, all his fault.

Linden stirred behind him. He detached Mabel's hand from his sleeve. She looked up at him, shocked. "Dipper? Do you...?"

He nodded. "I'm okay now. Go help Linden, they're about to wake up."

She looked at him for a long moment, then let go of his hand. She all but ran to Linden, just in time, as they was sitting up. Dipper floated over, but maintained his distance. Linden was a little too dull purpley for him to think it was a good idea to go any closer.

Mabel waited for Linden to reorient themself, then asked worriedly, "Are you alright? Dipper patched you up, but-"

Linden grabbed her hand. "Alcor fixed me? How?"

"I- I-" Mabel was flustered. Clearly this was one surprise too many for her. She was capable, but even she needed a trip to Sweater Town between shocks like these.

Dipper floated down so Linden could see him. "She made a deal with me." He tried to sound casual, but he had never been good at that. He hoped that at the very least he wasn't too intimidating.

Linden gaped at him for a moment, then looked at Mabel. "You literally made a deal with a demon."

Mabel smiled, a little sadly. "Yeah. I did. But he's my brother. I don't think it really counts if the demon is related to you."

Linden smiled a little at that, but it faded quickly. "Mabel, he tried to kill me."

"What?"

"He tried to kill me." Linden's face hardened. "Alcor is omniscient, he had to have known I'm allergic to milk."

"No, he would never!" Mabel cried.

"I know you love your brother, so I'm only going to say this once. You can believe me or not. Either way, I don't feel safe around him anymore,  
and since you refuse to accept that he's changed, I think that means - " and their voice broke a little there, "-that we can't be friends."

Mabel's face crumpled. Dipper was saddened, but not surprised. It was hard to think that anyone would want to hang around after nearly dying at the hands of a demon.

"Isn't there anything I can say to change your mind?" Mabel asked, voice barely above a whisper. She was near sobbing now.

Linden stood up and brushed themself off. "No," they said quietly. Then a bit louder, "No. I'm not getting involved in this. Bye, Mabel. Please don't talk to me at school anymore."

They walked away, leaving Mabel crying on the lawn, and Dipper quietly seething. He'd go after them, M͎̳̼̣̼̭͔A͎̹̼̮͎K͖̣̜̯̥͙̹E͙̦̳̺̼ͅ them come back and apologize. No one treated his Mabel like that, n̜̳͇̪̖̩͚o̱̣͌ͧ̇ ̥͇̙̣̮͌ͯ̋ŏ͍̖͎͚̻̖̹͌n̒ͭ͊̓̀ͯe̜͇̙̲̳̳͚- keep it together for Mabel.

He sighed, then picked Mabel up and carried her back inside. He put her on her bed upstairs and sat with her til she was only hiccuping, then went back downstairs to start cleaning up. Might as well make use of his tangibility.

He cleaned the circle and the ice cream off the floor the old-fashioned way- without magic, by hand. It was nice to be able to touch something, anything, even if it was just a mop.

It took him a while to finish. He put everything away, then glanced at the ceiling. Mabel was still curled up in her sweater on the bed.

He still had another thirty minutes on this plane. That should be enough.

\---

Ten minutes later, Dipper knocked on Mabel's door, plate in hand. As she frequently reminded him, it was also his room, but really, he didn't use it much anymore. It was more her room now.

There was no indication that Mabel had heard him, so he knocked again. Just sniffles in reply. "Mabel?" he called.

Nothing.

He sighed again (for the thirteenth time in the last few minutes), then carefully pushed the door open. "Mabel?"

He sat down on the bed next to her and set the plate down. "Mabel, I made you something."

Her head popped out of the sweater, reminding him of those sweater-wearing turtles she loved drawing. "What is it?" Her voice was all wibbly-  
wobbly from crying, and her face was red.

"Look," Dipper said, nudging the plate towards her. "I made you sad cakes. You know, the pancakes you make for me whenever I have a bad day."

She sat up, then took the plate. Mabel set it on her knees, and looked at it for a long minute. Then she waved Dipper over.

He scooted over to her, careful not to upset the plate. "Yeah?"

She pulled him into a hug. "Thanks, bro-bro."

Oh gosh, she was crying again. What was he supposed to do? He swallowed. "No problem, Mabel."

She let go of him, then started eating the pancakes. She chewed for a moment, then looked at him, surprised. "Hershf, fhres're-"

"Mabel, I can't understand what you're saying."

She finished chewing and swallowed. "I was saying, these are actually good!" She smiled at him wobbily. "When did you learn to cook, bro-  
bro?"

Dipper laughed nervously. "Well, you know," he said, tapping his temple,"Omniscience."

"C'mere."

"Awkward sibling hug time?"

Mabel shook her head.

"Nah, time for a sibling NOOGIE!"

"Mabel, stop!" Dipper protested, but this was way better than before. He laughed a little, just because it was nice to be able to laugh and to be  
with his sister. Mabel let go and sat back.

"Bro, that wasn't your fault, alright?"

Way to ruin the mood. Still, he supposed they would've had to talk eventually. "It was totally my fault. If I hadn't- and then because I'm-" And  
now he was the one crying.

Mabel took his hands away from his face. "No. You didn't know. It's not your fault. It's okay."

She pulled him into another hug. "We'll get it sorted out later, alright? Tomorrow. We'll worry about it tomorrow."

Dipper could feel her thinking next to him. Finally, she spoke. "How much longer do you have?"

"A little less than ten minutes," he said quietly. He didn't want to have go back to being intangible, invisible to almost everyone, and nearly  
powerless. He wanted to stay here and help his sister sort out her silly romances, or yell at her because her trashy romance novels were disgusting and she needed to stop reading aloud, and-

Mabel held the plate out to him. "How much will the sad cakes get you?"

"Mabel, no! I made those for you!"

"Then, how about one?"

Dipper slowly nodded. "Another half hour."

Mabel wordlessly handed him the pancake.

The twins sat side by side on Mabel's bed, eating pancakes. They'd deal with their troubles tomorrow. For now, everything was alright. A little  
sad, and a little lonely, but alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Woooooooow that was long. Haha. Yeah. Have fun with that guys. Also I had some end notes at the bottom of the Tumblr post, check those out maybe yeah.


End file.
